The McCall pack - Another McCall
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: Scott has an older brother and he got bitten well he was in college eventually he will get drawn to Beacon is story to introduce another OC into my McCall pack stories, he'll be making random appearances is my season 4 fic and the Scott & Mike one too. I'm still figuring out when I will make him a permanent resident of Beacon hill though.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Logan McCall and I know my Mom and Brother don't really talk about me much. It's not because I'm like mine and Scott's dad Rafael McCall and I didn't run away with him. To explain my story and who I am I need to go back to when I was born. My Mom and dad were High Scholl sweethearts the big thing is I was born when they were 16, that's one of the reasons why our Mom has always warned Scott and me to not get anyone pregnant until were ready to have a family

Things were ok between my parents for the first few years of my life I lived with my Mom and Grandma on my Mom's side, actually my Mom and Scott still live in that house as when she passed away when I was 10 and Scott was 5 she left it to our Mom. When I was 4 my parents got married and about a year later they had Scott. I always liked being the older brother to him. Despite him having bad Asama I taught him to climb trees, fences, play catch and all that big brother stuff.

Well we were growing up dad became a sheriff's deputy well Mom went to nursing school, our grandmother pretty much raised us, and despite her trying to neither Scott or I actually learned Spanish. I picked up some sewer words though but would never use them in front of her. To say thing were good between them would be wrong, dad started drinking a lot. Some times when we were alone with him because Mom was at work he would sit in Scott's room and touch him in ways that made him uncomfortable, he never did it to me and for years I was the only one Scott told about it. Then came the night were Mom threw him out of the house she told me later she threw out a drunk and didn't intend for him to not be involved in our lives.

I remember I was in my room doing homework and Mom was putting Scott to bed, when dad had came upstairs drunk and said he wanted to take Scott out for a walk or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention to it, until I heard Mom tell him to let go of him or hill hurt him, then I heard a loud crash and came out of my room to see my Mom run down the stairs and saw her pick up my brother who was now unconscious, I thought to myself please let him be ok and not bed dead. A few minutes later Scott regained conscious and Mom just told dad to get out. She then told me to get my shoes on and come and help her with Scott. She put Scott in the back seat of the car and told me to talk to him and make sure he didn't fall asleep I learned later that mom was worried that Scott had gotten a concussion. When we got to the hospital Mom and I went to one of the family rooms where she called Stiles' Dad at home and told him what had happened. I knew somehow that Stiles was probably listening in, I don't know why, I've always had a sort of odd ESP sort of sense about things like that. Well we were there they did some test on Scot they got some X rays of him and even did an MRI, apparently he was very good during it and stayed still for it. When we got home we saw that most of our dad's stuff was gone and he'd left a note, saying that he was staying at a hotel for now and would be in touch when he got a place of his own. He ended up initiating divorce proceedings later on that month.

Over the next few years or so we would spend weekends with him and days when Mom had to work late or wasn't going to be home until early in the morning. Then when Stiles Dad became the Sheriff over him our dad decide to leave town and join the FBI, which left us with just Mom. By the time Scott had started High School I had left town and was working on becoming a vet.

Well I was there something strange happened to me during my second year it was late one night during a full moon I was out for a run by a forest and two guys grabbed me and threw me into the trees, they dragged me into the wood and stood beside someone who then bit me on my right side and said "leave him either he dies from the bite and bleeds out or he turns either way he's screwed." I watched as they left one of the two that had dragged me there looked to be remorseful about it. A friend of mine found mine found me and the next thing I remember is waking up lying on one of the exam tables in the vet's office were we would practice on animals. The Vet was there and said "just relax you were attacked by a werewolf."

I replied "werewolf, but they don't exist."

Jeff my friend who was there said "we do so and it looks like you might turn into one."

Jeff then told me how he had been born to a family of werewolves and he was the only one left of them so he was the Alpha. He also told me that our veterinarian teacher Doctor Mathews was his emissary and had adopted him. The two of them told me that they were going to help me through everything.

Over the next few months I learned to control being a werewolf, I decided not to tell Scott or Mom until I was ready to in person. For some reason I kept putting it off, something just told me to wait you'll know when. I ended up making excuses for why I wasn't coming home when School was out I took classes in the summer to stay away. Then something happened in October just before Halloween I heard this roar and felt something. It happened a few times after that as well the last time it happened Jeff was with me in my room and he looked at me as if I was herring things when I asked him if he heard it.

We went and saw Dr. Mathews who after herring my story then asked me if I had any family that was a werewolf. I told him as far as I knew I was the only one. When I got back to my room I went through old emails from Scott and started noticing things in them that I hadn't before, I also pulled up some newspaper reports from Beacon Hills. Jeff looked at them over my shoulder and said "the Hales are a family of werewolves."

I looked at him and said "then what does Kate Argent have to do with them, apparently she started some fire and burned their house down like 8 years ago."

Jeff said "well I don't know a lot about her, I do know about her family. Remember when I told you about families of hunters, well the Argents are one of those."

I then said "so what if a member of my family got bitten by a werewolf like I did, how would that affect me like this."

Doctor Mathews then came in and said "if they became an Alpha, werewolves are like regular wolves and family packs are important. When an Alpha howls their calling their pack, a wolf howl can sometimes be heard for miles were as a werewolf howl can only be heard by the members of the pack."

I then said "so what does that have to do with me?"

Doctor Matthews replied "I can't tell you that, but I think you know already. There are rare times when brothers are bitten and one becomes an Alpha the other will hear them."

I then said to them "I worried about my brother, if he's an Alpha then that means... "

Dr. Mathews then said "not necessarily there is also something that occurs rarely like once every 100 years and it's called a true Alpha, which means they formed a pack of their own and by sheer will power became an Alpha without taking a life."

I then said "so hypothetically if my brother is one then just because he's my brother I'll hear his howl?"

Dr. Matthews's said "yes you're his family and his pack. He may not know you were bitten anymore then you know he was bitten."

I then said "I haven't told him and he never said anything to me."

Jeff then said "I get it I never told you because I didn't think you would believe it, and he probably thought you wouldn't believe it either."

I looked at them both and said "I think I need to get in touch with him and I think I know where I want to do my internship. I think I need to go home for Christmas too."

I then sent an email asking Scott for Dr. Deaton's contact information just to confirm he was still a vet. The next day I got one back from him telling me he's still in town and that my baby brother works for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up for my morning run as usual. I always liked to run in the mornings to clear my head and stuff, I used to run a lot in high school mainly thanks to coach making the lacrosse team join the cross country team in the fall. I stopped for a little while well I was doing rehab after I'd ruptured my Achilles tendon. It happened when I was in my last year at Beacon hills High during the championship game I was shoved from behind by an opposing teams player as I was close to scoring the winning goal for us with only seconds left in regulation. The ball went in and I got the goal but it was a victory no one felt like celebrating as I was on the ground in pain. The player who hit me got a suspicion for the next season and someone else for us got to take a penalty shot, some of the team say he missed on purpose because he didn't want to take the winning goal from me. After the game I was rushed to the hospital where my Mom worked she had been off that nigh but came with me in the ambulance so did Scott as Mom didn't have anyone to take him home and dad was working, it always seemed to come first to him, sometimes I wish he was like Sheriff Stilinski even after his wife died he still made time for Stiles. I often wonder what his real name was I know my Mom knows it and his Dad knows it and I think he swore Scott to secrecy on it. I just wish our dad was there for us more, and especially for Scott who barley had a relationship with him, outside of him touching him bordering on rape.

Anyway back to my Achilles tendon I ended up needing to have surgery on it to repair it, one of the things I'm greet full about being a werewolf now is I'm not in pain from it anymore when I run, It used to cause me some pain when I did it wasn't anything too bad and I'd never need anything more than Tylenol. I still have the scar though apparently scars that you had before being bitten don't heal and disappear like an injury you get from being a werewolf. I even still have the one from when I had my appendix out when I was 13.

When I got back from my run I turned on my computer to check my emails I had one from Scott who had gotten back to me with Deaton's number and one from Mom saying that it was great that I was going to come home for Christmas . I looked at the time and realised I only had an hour to shower and grab breakfast before heading to class. One big thing I've noticed being a werewolf is I can't really skip meals like I used to before I was one, it must be the whole werewolf metabolism thing. After showering I made my way to the cafeteria and then to class calling Doctor Deaton would have to wait until later.

By the time I got back to my dorm room that I shared with Jeff it was 4"30 in the afternoon, I thought to myself were has the time gone. I picked up my phone a called Dr. Deaton's office I figured if I didn't get him I could leave a message.

My brother was the one who answered the phone he sounded so professional. I said to him "hey little bro I didn't except to have you answer it."

Scott replied ""hey big bro, I would have thought you would have called earlier, Deaton's busy doing an exam on a dog right now."

I then replied "that's ok I can wait a bit to talk to him plus it gives me some time to catch up with you."

Scott then said "cool so you're thinking of coming back here then?"

I replied "yeah it feels like something is almost drawing me back there, maybe I'm just home sick but it feels more than that sometimes."

Scott thought about what his brother had said and was almost going to ask him if it was anything supernatural, but instead said "why don't you come home for Thanksgiving as well?"

I replied "yeah sounds good bro, I'll have to talk to Mom about it first, but I should be there."

Scott then told me that Deaton was there and wanted to talk to me. I heard Deaton tell Scott to help someone called Ethan give a dog a rabies shot. It made me think do werewolves get rabies I made a note of it to either ask Jeff or Dr. Mathews about it.

Dr. Deaton then talked to me a bit about school and who my teachers were he had actually had one or two of them. He basically told me that unlike a normal internship he would be willing to pay me and also train me to be an assistant to him. He told me that there would likely be some times when I might be on my own as sometimes he had other things to deal with away from the clinic. That last bit made me wonder if he also worked with the supernatural like Dr. Mathews did.

After I hung up with him I called Mom who was at home getting dinner ready apparently Scott was having some friends over and Mom said "you know how teenage boys are always hungry, she also said it was great that I was going to be there for Thanksgiving and Christmas and she told me that she couldn't wait to see me again. I apologised and said "I know it's been way to long since I've been home but now it almost feels like something is drawing me back."

When I said that she then said "is there something you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

I was silent for a moment and said "nah I just feel like I want to come home I miss you and Scott, plus I want to see him play Lacrosse."

Mom then said "that's good too but if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you."

I then said good bye and that I would see their next week for Thanksgiving. The more I think about it the more it begins to make me think that my brother is an Alpha and it worries me who else is in his pack. I also though Mom has to know something as when I said I felt like I was being drawn back home she wanted to know if there was something she wanted to know if there was something I wanted to tell her maybe it would be easier then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After Logan had fished talking to Scott and his Mom he started thinking maybe he should go home for spring break as well. A part of his mind said "woe there Logan you haven't been home since you've been bitten and now you want to be there even more without knowing if they accept you as werewolf if you tell them."

Logan ended up walking over to the vet's office and as he walked in he heard him on the phone with someone he mentioned something about there being two werewolves in his care and one was bitten. He wrote on a slip of paper "_I'm talking to another emissary I won't give him any names._"

Logan then wrote back to him "_who is it_?_"_

He wrote back "_can't tell you, it's against the emissary's code._"

Logan nodded as I kind of understood it was to protect both of us from hunters and stuff like that. Once he got off the phone he said to me "Logan is something wrong?"

Logan replied "I don't know it's weird I keep thinking of going back to Beacon Hills more and more it's as if something is saying I belong there, and I just don't really get it?"

Dr. Mathews then said "Were you and your brother close before you left?"

Logan replied "yeah we were I thought him how to climb trees, and play catch and taught him a little bit about Lacrosse but I never thought he would be able to do sports like I could."

Dr .Mathews then said "what do you mean by that?"

Logan replied "Scott always had really bad asthma he used to go through a rescue inhaler in a month. Even without playing sports, Mom used to worry that he would have to go off to college with a nebulizer and now I feel like I almost don't know him now he made first line in his sophomore year and then got made co – captain."

Dr. Mathews then said "that sounds a lot like you before you were bitten you could barley walk without being in pain from your ankle. He may well be a werewolf, but remember he's still the same brother you love and care for and I bet if he's anything like you he'll be just the same."

Logan then said "Yeah probably, Thanks for letting me talk to you like this."

Dr. Mathews then said "that's what I'm here for at least in my capacity of an emissary."

Logan then asked "so who do you think is my brothers if he has one?"

Dr. Mathews replied "I afraid that's something I can't tell you it's your brother's business to tell you if he is a werewolf that is."

Logan then said "so your saying he is one without saying he is one."

He replied "I will neither say he is, or isn't one, you need to find out for yourself, but exercise caution."

Logan then asked "My Mom seemed kind of suspicious when I said I was being drawn back as did Scott is there anything I should worry about?"

He replied "I'm not really sure but sometimes when Brothers are bitten they can be drawn closer to each other, of course there can sometimes be other factors at play as well. Beacon Hills used to be a Beacon for the supernatural and back before the Hale house fire the matriarch of the Hale family used to be sought out by other werewolves for her advice."

As he said that Logan remembered being at Kyle's house a few times when someone would come over for advice or just to talk to his Mom, As he thought about it he looked at the scar he still had on his hand from the day they decided to be blood brothers it was few months before Logan got leukemia. Kyle at one point had worried that he had somehow caused it but his mother reassured him that he hadn't. Logan remembered how he decided to shave his head so I wouldn't be the only one at school to stand out when he lost his hair. As good as a friend that Jeff had become Logan still missed Kyle and he just couldn't bring himself to tell him or his Dad about him and his family yet. Something told me to keep it secret for a little while longer from them. Dr. Mathews looked at me and said "you seem kind of silent now."

Logan replied to him "I'm just thinking about some stuff you said just curious do you know who the Hales had for an emissary and if there still around?"

He replied "I do but it's not information I can share."

Logan nodded as I said "thanks again now I just need to figure out what to pack and how long I want to stay at home for."

He then said "well since you don't have class on Mondays you could always return then."

Logan replied "that's what I was thinking I figured I'd leave on the Wednesday after class and probably do some stuff before my brother gets home. Like for example I need a haircut and I'm not sure what beer my Mom stocks or if she keeps any. I know she did go through a no alcohol in the house phase for a bit after she kicked our dad out. He used to be an alcoholic."

He then said "you don't talk about him much."

Logan replied "there's not much to say about him, he was my Mom's high school sweetheart and I was born well they were still in high School. I just was never close with him and when he was an adult work always came first for him he was never interested in what me and Scott were up to, he never saw me play Lacrosse or went to one of Scott's scorer games not that he played much but still he wasn't there. He used to drink sometimes and he would do things he regretted later, the night our Mom kicked him out he came home drunk and I was doing my homework and Scott was sleeping, he came into his room and said he wanted to take him for a walk. My Mom and him had a fight and they were pulling Scott and he fell down the stairs. Mom made me sit beside him in the car and keep him awake well we went to the hospital. When we got back dad was gone and left a note saying he was staying at a motel and would be in touch. A few months later they got divorced and other then the few times we would spend time at dads well mom was working he never saw us. Then he got a Job in San Francisco with the FBI. Scott told me apparently he's back in town but he won't say why and he's said he doesn't really want to see him or talk to him"

Dr. Mathews then said "Is there more then you're telling me?"

Logan nodded and said "yeah there is he used to touch Scott, before he could get charged he left town and the Sheriff in Beacon Hills whose son is close friends with Scott went and talked to him and said that if he comes back and does anything to Scott he will make sure he's put in jail."

Dr. Mathews then said 'Does anyone else know about this?"

I replied "not really outside of Scott my Mom and the Sheriff it's whoever Scott told and I think it's only his best friend. Our Dad didn't do anything other than touch him he was pretty young when it happed and I don't know if he really remembers much."

Dr. Mathews nodded and said "it's not my place to tell this but if he is back in town I would be caucus with him too."

I replied "yeah I will I'm not going to go looking for him to cause trouble. One he's and FBI agent and two he got me my permit to carry nun chucks. "

Dr. Mathews replied "I wondered how you got that. Normally permits are only given for use in a dojo for those."

Logan said "yeah I sometimes wonder why I bothered getting him to get me one but there fun to mess around with and one time in high school someone was bulling a friend of mine and, just me pulling them out was enough for them to stop."

Jeff then said "sounds like me after I had a fight with someone in high school."

Logan then said "how long have you been there?"

Jeff said "long enough, don't worry I won't repeat anything you've said to anyone."

Logan then said "thanks, so what happened when you got in that fight."

Jeff then said "it's not really something I'm proud of but some jerk was making fun of a friend of mine because he was different than the others. We started walking away and then he just started making fun of me I tried to ignore it but then he brought up something about my family, at one point I was suspected of having something to do with it. I was cleared of it because of me having an air tight alibi."

Logan then said "so was that the one you got put in Juvie for?"

Jeff replied "yeah and it sucked being in there for three months but in my third one the guy I beat up was brought in because he beat someone up. He kept his distance from me though. I also had to do a scared straight program and came across another werewolf there too "

Logan looked at him and said "really?"

Jeff replied "yeah he had blue eyes and when I flashed my red ones at him he was amazed at how old I was and then told me to not make the mistakes he did."

Logan then said "so was that why you were so reluctant to fight me?"

Jeff said "partially more so because your actually stronger them me. I've never really worked out until you started making me."

Logan then said "so I take it most werewolves don't work out?"

Jeff said "yeah mainly only bitten ones like you will."

Logan then said "yeah well I guess we don't know not to."

Jeff then said "actually I feel better with myself after I work out with you. I think it's more of a superiority thing born werewolves have especially as they get older we tend to just figure were the stronger species."

Logan growled at him and Jeff said "easy there buddy be careful who you do that with."

Logan then said "I was just joking with you."

Jeff said "I know but just be careful you never know who could be watching or who could be a hunter."

Logan then said "yeah I know any I need to worry about in Beacon Hills."

Jeff replied "the current rumor is the Argents are in town although with Kate and Victoria dead I'm not really sure who's in charge of them as they are matriarchal."

Logan then said "interesting almost like the hale family."

Jeff then said "what do you know about the hale family?"

Logan replied "not much just that they lived on the edge of town. They actually donated a lot of money to the town and things it needed like they gave a lot to the High School when it was being built."

Jeff then said "yeah my family was like that too always donating money to things. I'd like to do that again but I don't really know where I'm going to be in the next few years."

Logan then said "theirs always Beacon Hills."

Jeff said "yeah well it's not exactly easy for me to take up residence somewhere if there's another Alpha in town."

Logan then said "look if my brother is one I'm sure he'll be welcoming of you and will think it's great to get advice from someone like you."

Jeff then said "look just be careful ok there was a pack of Alphas heeded there at one point and I haven't herd what happened to them all ok."

Logan then said "so I need to watch out for them and the Argents ok. Anything else I need to know?"

Jeff said "not that I can think of, but keep your phone on and just be careful where you talk about things."

Dr. Mathew's then said "if you need any help I'll give you a number for a vet in town. He's kind of retired from the werewolf business." He then handed Logan a slip of paper who released it was Dr. Deaton's number but kept it to himself as he said "thanks hopefully I won't have to use it.

Jeff then said "you could always get in touch with whoever is the current Hale Alpha too and see what they know about things in town."

Logan then left to go organize his stuff for when he was going to go back home. Jeff stayed behind to talk to his Dad for a bit.

Once he knew he was out of ear shot he said to Dr. Mathews "I'm not sure but I think Logan knows more about things in Beacon Hills then he lets on."

Dr. Mathews then said "how so?"

Jeff said "I don't know it's just a feeling and when he saw the article about how Kate Argent was responsible for the fire at the Hale house he seemed pretty upset about it, as if he knew someone involved with it."

Dr. Mathews then said "maybe he was friends with someone in their family and just doesn't want to talk about it ok. Don't push him ok if he don't want to talk about personal stuff don't make him ok."

Jeff said "yeah I know it's just I'm worried about him and I think his brother might be a werewolf."

Dr. Mathews then said "have you heard more then I have?"

Jeff then said "no just the same rumors but it's more how Logan acted a couple times I think he felt a howl."

Dr. Mathews then said "how do you know that?"

Jeff said "I was with him when it happened and he looked like he had heard something and asked me if I had heard a wolf howl? Which I hadn't, so I told him that. So I kind of put two and two together anytime Logan was nervous something seemed to happen in Beacon Hills if I looked up the news reports."

Dr. Mathews then said "interesting it could be that Logan's ESP sense that he has might have gained from being a werewolf."

Jeff then said "yeah maybe."

A few days later when Logan was leaving to head home for the weekend Jeff said to him I'll call you ok just make sure you haven't done anything stupid ok and if you do call me ok."

Logan said "yeah I will and I'll be careful about who I tell things to."

* * *

Authors note I've decided to abandon the first person narration of this story as it was getting to difficult to keep up plus I can put things in with out Logan there if I want to.


End file.
